


Deja vu

by neviathiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co se skrývá za Natašinou "ghost story"? </p><p>Povídka vznikla loni na podzim původně v rámci Vánoční nadílky na <a href="http://sosaci.net/dmd">SOS</a>. Nápad se objevil jednoho dne, když jsem podruhé shlédla Captain America 2 zahlédla potenciál pro pokračování ve špionážním stylu. MCU se ale stylově ubírá jiným směrem. (Z trailerů mám dojem, že jsem se strefila spíš někam do AU, než mezi CA2 a CA3.)</p><p>Přístupnost: Od 15 let<br/>Varování: obsahuje alkohol, nevyjasněné mezilidské vztahy, depersonalizační syndrom, lehce praštěnou kompozici, automatickou převodovku a není příliš veselá. </p><p>Za betaread děkuji Strigg, Aries a Carmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R(everz)

Když Scott Lang vystupuje z auta, má pocit, že bušení jeho srdce je slyšet v okruhu osmi set metrů. Sam Wilson se na něj zazubí a ukáže na garážová vrata. „Představím tě jako toho chlápka, co mě loni zmlátil.“  
„Víš jistě, že tam nebude Stark?“ ujistí se Scott. Protože jestli ano, pak ho Hank Pym zabije a pak ho zabije ještě jednou. Bez ohledu na to, že Scott není takový idiot, aby s sebou vzal jakýkoliv kus technologie kromě mobilu – kterým zavolá Pymově dceři Hope, až se bude schovávat před Starkem. Luxusní vyhlídky.  
„Není tam. Jsou tam Steve, Nataša a noví. Stark a Barton jsou doma. Thor a doktor Banner jsou kdovíkde.“  
Jasně, říkal, že iniciativa Avengers je pěkná sebranka, a když se sejde pohromadě, nastanou dvě možnosti: buď se všichni zpanákují do kamarádské nálady, anebo se pohádají a bez včasného zásahu Steva Rogerse rovnou i poperou. Což Scott velmi dobře znal ze spolubydlení s kamarády. Jeho jediná obava byla, aby se netvářil jako šestiletý dítě u vánočního stromečku. To bylo před hodinou. Teď ho poněkud přešla odvaha. Není nad vpád do společnosti, kde nikoho neznáte, nechápete společné vtipy a jména zapomenete ihned po podání ruky.  
Jakmile Scott strčí nohu do dveří, je mu jasné, že tohle nehrozí.  
Na velkém gauči tvaru písmene U a několika křeslech posedávají jen dva lidé. Scott nepoznává ani jednoho. Pobledlá holka navlečená v kostkované sukni s cvoky a zipy a mikině o pět čísel větší. Rozcuchaný chlap ve zmačkaném tričku a džínách, který má kdovíproč na levé ruce koženou rukavici. Na stole se povalují dva mobilní telefony, dva hrnky od kafe a jedny klíče od auta.  
No nazdar, pomyslí si Scott. Už chybí jen kola a rybí salát.  
Kolem projde rozložitý blonďatý chlap. Má na sobě koženou bundu a vypadá střízlivě a naštvaně. „… v opačném případě si pro ni přijedeme osobně,“ říká do mobilu, když míjí Scotta.  
„Ahoj,“ promluví Sam. „Co se děje?“  
Ten blonďatý ukončí hovor a posadí se. „Jak je to daleko?“  
„Dvě a půl hodiny, když jsem řídil já,“ odpoví chodící kocovina číslo dvě.  
„Tohle je Bucky Barnes,“ řekne tiše Sam Scottovi. „Steve Rogers,“ ukáže na blonďatého. „Vanda Maximova.“ Kývne směrem k dívce.  
„Ksakru,“ vysype Rogers vzápětí. „Vy jste kdo?“ zeptá se najednou Scotta.  
„Scott Lang.“  
„Máte tady telefon?“  
„Ano, proč?“ Pak mu to docvakne, vyhrabe z kapsy mobil a podá ho Rogersovi.  
Někdo přijel. Rogers vyběhne prosklenými dveřmi ven i s půjčeným mobilem. Scott tiše zakleje. Jestli se číslo Hanka Pyma dostane ke Starkovi, je synem smrti.  
Z auta vystoupí mladá žena. Tu jedinou Scott pozná na první pohled, ale netuší, jak se jmenuje.  
„Neptejte se mě na nic,“ řekne ona a proběhne do domu.  
Scottovi je v tu ránu jasné, že přijel zatraceně nevhod. 

_O hodinu dříve_  
Nataša Romanova vstane, opráší z džín prach parkoviště a jde si na benzínku objednat kávu. Na mobilu má dvacet devět nepřijatých hovorů. Rozešle stručnou zprávu, že je v pořádku. Cokoliv jiného je zbytečné. Na noční můry vždycky zůstanete sami. Když Nataša vytahuje drobné z peněženky, zjistí, že má ještě na zápěstí spirálový náramek ze zelených perliček, který patřil její kolegyni z KGB.  
Prodavač na ni zírá, jako kdyby mu byla povědomá. 

Ve stejnou chvíli Steve Rogers zaparkuje auto nakřivo, takže zabere více místa než průměrný tank. Na rovnání není čas. Když odjížděl ze svého washingtonského bytu zpátky na základnu, myslel si, že je tady všechno v pořádku. Není. Ani omylem.  
Vejde prosklenými dveřmi do společenské místnosti. Vanda má zarudlé oči. Vedle ní sedí Vision. Přidali se společně a vzniklo mezi nimi zvláštní přátelství dvou lidí, kteří spolu procházejí výcvikem, nemají příliš společného a nemají nikoho jiného. Bucky sedí naproti nim a zírá do stolu.  
„Stálo ti to krucinál za to?“ zeptá se ho Steve.  
Vision se zavrtí. Když je ve vzduchu příliš moc napětí, necítí se mezi lidmi dobře.  
„Ne,“ hlesne Vanda. 

_O dvě hodiny dříve_  
Bývalý operativní důstojník KGB Nikolaj Brajlovský zírá na ženu, která sedí naproti němu. Zná ji velmi dobře a ví, že členku iniciativy Avengers a agentku SHIELDu blahé paměti pustí do bezpečného domu, když dá najevo, že má důležité informace a je ochotná se o ně podělit. Lidi od CIA jsou rádi, když se s nimi o informace podělí kdokoli. Nikolaj ví, že musí být opatrný. Stačí jedna chyba, jeden malý náznak, že ve skutečnosti ví mnohem více. Nikolaj má silnou poslední linii obrany – která teď sedí proti němu a její tvář je jako vytesaná z ledu.  
Měl by zírat na mobil, ze kterého Nataša právě přehrává zvukový záznam. Místo toho zírá na ni. Je krásná. Mnohem krásnější, než když ji viděl naposled, před několika lety v jednom moskevském baru.  
Ona hledí na něj, na ruce má náramek ze zelených perliček, záznam pokračuje a Nikolajovi je jasné, že je v hajzlu.  
„… odpovídám mu ‚rozumím‘…“  
Při posledním slově má Nikolaj co dělat, aby nedal najevo leknutí. Pamatuje si hlas zkreslený reproduktorem mobilu, i to jediné slovo. Pamatuje si je zatraceně dobře. 

_O hodinu dříve_  
Cesta ze základny do bezpečného domu CIA trvá Nataše dvě hodiny a deset minut. Trefí tam kdykoliv. Bezpečný dům kdysi patřil SHIELDu. Nataša v něm strávila prvních několik dní po tajném příjezdu do Spojených států a po dlouhé době se cítila v bezpečí.  
Poslepu spustí na mobilu zvukový záznam z dnešního rána. Pak podruhé. Potřetí.  
Prý se tomu říká opožděný šok.  
Svět špionáže je ošemetný. Myslíte si, že víte, co kupujete. Nakonec ani nevíte, co prodáváte. Celý váš život je jeden velký špatný vtip.

 _O dvě hodiny dříve_  
Nataša vstane jako první. Možná druhá. Vision nikdy nespí, nejspíš je u sebe a programuje na dálku se Starkem. Nový parťák. Natašu bodne u srdce. Někdo tady chybí. Někomu chybí ona, ale na to nechce myslet. Steve jel na otočku do Washingtonu a vzal s sebou Sama, který se prý vrátí po vlastní ose s kandidátem na dalšího člena iniciativy Avengers. Nataša zůstala na základně sama s Visionem, který je nesmírně daleko ode všech lidských bytostí, Vandou, ke které nenašla cestu, protože pro Vandu přestal existovat soukromý život, a Buckym, se kterým si navzájem jdou z cesty. Obydlí těch tří připomínají hotelové pokoje. Natašino taky.  
Nataša vezme z lednice porci salátu a dá překapat kávu. Rovnou celou konvici. Nepsaný zvyk. Kdo vstane první, uvaří kotel kávy pro ostatní. Nataša si sedá na barovou židli. Kuchyň má i barové police. Starkovo dílo.  
Kafe. Zašla by na jedno se Stevem. Nebo s Nickem Furym. Nick je jeden z mála lidí, kterým Nataša důvěřuje. Ne bezmezně. Vlastní život by mu nesvěřila. On jí taky ne. Nick jí včera zavolal, že Nikolaj Brajlovský z její dávné jednotky je v bezpečném domě CIA. Další dobrý důvod mít náladu pod psa.  
Kolem projde Bucky. Evidentně vstal dřív, než se probudil. Nevidí ani sám sebe v zrcadle za barovými policemi. Nalije si sklenici vody a vypije ji najednou. Pak si bez váhání nalije do kafe citronovou šťávu.  
„Prý je to dobré na kocovinu,“ prohodí Nataša. Kafe jí přestane chutnat. Zatraceně.  
Bucky se na ni nechápavě podívá, napije se a zatváří, jako kdyby právě spolkl citron. S kávou. Zbytek šálku vylije do dřezu, nalije si nové kafe a sedne si naproti Nataše. „Mám pro tebe jméno,“ řekne.  
„O čem to mluvíš?“  
„Když jsme jeli sem, mluvili jsme o tom.“  
Nataše přeběhne mráz po zádech. Vytáhne z kapsy mobil. „Řekni mi všechno, co si pamatuješ,“ řekne, zapne nahrávání a přisune mobil k němu. 

_O týden dříve_  
Steve nakoukne do společenské místnosti. Na gauči sedí Bucky a Vanda zabraní do vážného rozhovoru. Jakmile zahlédnou Steva, oba zmlknou. Poslední dny je spolu vídá často. Trochu mu to dělá starosti. Potřebují se odpoutat od minulosti a vrátit zpátky do života. Oba dva. Ale Steve cítí, že tohle nedopadne dobře. Málokdy se plete. Zbývá jediná otázka: Kdo z nich to odnese hůř.  
„Ahoj,“ řekne Steve. Přeběhne očima obsah lednice a konečně najde rajčata. „Nenechte se rušit,“ prohodí, protože ti dva stále zaskočeně mlčí.  
Když Steve zvedne hlavu, vidí, jak Bucky bere Vandu za ruku a něco jí říká. Když domluví, Vanda prudce zavrtí hlavou a vyběhne prosklenými dveřmi ven. Bucky hledí na místo, kde před chvílí seděla.  
„Běž za ní,“ naznačí mu Steve.

 _O čtyři měsíce dříve_  
Nataša otočí auto a naposledy se podívá na bezpečný dům. Ten, který převzala CIA od SHIELDu. Nebo Hydry. Na tohle Nataša nechce myslet. Dům má spojený s mnoha vzpomínkami. Pohlédne na muže vedle sebe. Vidí ho potřetí v životě. První dvě setkání málem nepřežila. Představil se jednoduše jako Barnes a tvářil se, jako kdyby ji viděl poprvé v životě.  
On to neví.  
On to neví.  
On to neví.  
Zatraceně.  
Když Nataša na dálnici pořádně přišlápne plyn, Barnes vrhne nedůvěřivý pohled na tachometr a zkontroluje, jestli má dopnutý pás. Život má vážně špatný smysl pro humor.  
„Máte mobil?“ zeptá se ho Nataša.  
On zavrtí hlavou. O starost méně.  
„Musíme zmizet, než se jim to rozleží v hlavách,“ pokračuje Nataša a snaží se znít klidně. Nemá chuť říkat, že trochu blufovala a že velícímu důstojníkovi dojde, že překročil své pravomoce, až se vzpamatuje a zapne mozek. „Nebo si myslíš, že tě jen tak nechají odejít? Měl ses ozvat nám.“  
Barnes neřekne nic.  
Před nimi je několikakilometrový rovný úsek. Nataša vytáhne z vnitřní kapsy bundy papírovou obálku s několika starými fotografiemi a posune zpětné zrcátko, aby viděla Barnesovi do tváře. Teď se bude muset velmi soustředit.  
„Poznáváš někoho z nich?“ zeptá se Nataša.  
On prohlíží fotky a Nataša sleduje jeho. Pátrá po jakémkoliv náznaku emocí. Rozšířené zorničky, sotva znatelné pohyby mimických svalů. Barnes se náhle zarazí u jedné fotografie. Je to ta z automatu v moskevském metru. Společná se Světlanou Kotovou. Natašu polije horko. Na okamžik pustí volant.  
„Poznáváš ji?“  
„Ta zrzka je mi povědomá,“ řekne Barnes. Zdá se, že nelže, ale Nataša se teď nedokáže soustředit.  
„To jsem já. Poznáváš tu druhou?“  
„Ne. Nevím. Je to důležité?“  
„Ano,“ odpoví Nataša.  
„Co se děje?“  
Vůbec nic, pomyslí si Nataša. Co jsem čekala? Řekl CIA všechno, co ví. Možná si ještě na něco vzpomene. Možná ne. Nataše zbývá jen čekat.  
„Zastav,“ řekne Barnes po chvíli ticha.  
„Cože?“  
„Zastav, ksakru,“ opakuje on podrážděně. První projev emocí.  
Nataša fofrem přendá nohu z plynu na brzdu, zapne všechny blinkry a zajede na krajnici. „Co se děje?“ zeptá se a položí ruku na pistoli v kapse.  
„Přesedni si. V tomhle stavu tě nenechám řídit.“

„Pojedu já,“ říká Nataša Stevovi ráno téhož dne.  
On se nadechne, jako kdyby chtěl nesouhlasit, ale pak pochopí a mlčí. Stevovi to zapaluje mnohem lépe, než dává najevo. Dobře ví, že Nataša je profesionální špion. On ne.  
Nataša popadne klíče, ve spěchu si navleče bundu a zkontroluje po kapsách zbraně.  
Steve ji zastaví ve dveřích. „Co mi tajíš?“  
„Není to důležité.“ Nataša zkontroluje pohledem, jestli se jí pod bundou nerýsuje obálka s fotkami. „Není to důležité pro nás.“  
„Pro koho je to důležité?“  
„Pro mě.“  
Steve jí ještě pár sekund stojí v cestě. Pak pochopí, že už se nic nedozví. 

_O rok dříve_  
Nataša zastrčí do mobilu SIM kartu, kterou používá jen pro mezikontinentální hovory se starými kontakty Z KGB. Spousta čísel už je dávno mrtvá. Max Turgeněv je z analytického oddělení. Nataša si s ním vyměnila číslo několik týdnů předtím, než přeběhla k SHIELDu.  
„Rád tě slyším. Dneska ráno dorazila zpráva, že jsi ten poprask ve Washingtonu nepřežila.“ Neveselý smích.  
„Mně dorazil dáreček.“ Nataša se nesměje vůbec. Na stole má otevřenou složku, kterou před hodinou vyzvedla z mrtvé schránky na nádraží, načatou láhev a prázdnou sklenku. „Kde jsi to našel?“  
„Přistálo mi to předloni na stole. Podezřelej barák v Kyjevě, žádný použitelný stopy. Sporná pravost. Tvůj názor?“  
Tvář na fotografii sedí. Jméno taky. „Nevím. Dávalo by to smysl, že?“ řekne Nataša.  
Lže, jako když tiskne. Svět někdy prostě nedává smysl a pak nemůžete nic dělat nebo někoho zachránit. Nataša to chápe velmi dobře. Steve ještě ne.  
„Tohle mě děsí.“ Povzdech. „Jestli je to pravé, měl jsem vlastně obrovské štěstí.“ Max kdysi býval operativní důstojník. Skončil před dvaceti lety, když jednu misi odskákal s přeraženou páteří, zlomenýma rukama a proraženou lebkou.  
„My oba,“ řekne Nataša a střelí očima po lahvi. Když listovala složkou a začínalo jí to všechno docházet, musela si nalít panáka.  
Nejdůležitější pravidlo: Nenechat se chytit. 

_O tři roky dříve_  
Patoložka v márnici roztáhne zip na černém pytli. Odhalí jen tvář, protože zbytek těla je prostřílený jako řešeto. Tváři je třiadvacet let. Něco se pokazilo. Mrtvý ilegální agent je k ničemu.  
„Grigorij Ivanovič Davydov,“ řekne Nataša. „Vycvičen v Akademii. Minimálně rok byl operativec KGB.“  
„Jste si jistá?“  
„Byl ze stejného oddělení jako já.“ 

_O dva roky dříve_  
Nataša zaklepe na dveře kanceláře v analytickém oddělení KGB. Max se otočí i se židlí. Je v kanceláři sám, jeho kolegyně právě odběhla na kuřáckou pauzu. Nataša se opatrně posadí na její židli. Má břicho plné stehů a v sobě jen takové množství analgetik, aby jí bolest nezastírala myšlení.  
„Ahoj.“  
Nataša mlčí.  
„Zavěštím si,“ prohodí Max. „Viděla jsi ducha?“ 

_O týden dříve_  
To, co kdysi bývalo Buckym Barnesem, sedí na sedadle spolujezdce a hledí na řadicí páku. Písmeno R a několik čísel. Má dojem, že se učil řídit s podobnou pákou, jen převody končily čtyřkou a ne šestkou, a že se páka dá vyřadit na neutrál.  
„Co je tohle?“ zeptá se.  
Mezi trojicí lidí v autě proběhne vlna znepokojení. Zeptá se ještě jednou. Rusky.  
„Manuální převodovka,“ odpoví řidič. 

V tentýž okamžik se Světlana Kotova tiše modlí a polyká slzy. Sedí na zadním sedadle auta Nikolaje Brajlovského a její paži zalévá záplava Natašiných rudých vlasů. Další rudá záplava se rozprostírá na dívčině tričku a džínách, ale nejsou to vlasy. Okno spolujezdce je otevřené dokořán a je průvan. Nikolaj v autě nikdy nevětrá. Spoléhá na klimatizaci.  
„Jak je na tom?“ ptá se Nikolaj.  
„Zavři kurva to okno!“ vyjede na něj Světlana. 

_O dvě hodiny dříve_  
Je horko. Na středním východě je vždycky pěkně horko. Výbušné prostředí. Doslova. Šedivějící muž jménem Yazdani, který sedí v autě a hází nervózní pohledy po skupině operativních důstojníků venku, má v hlavě důležité informace o íránském jaderném programu a je ochotný je předat KGB.  
„Jak to mám vědět?“ rozčiluje se Světlana, která má za chvíli jet s Natašou v autě. „Právě jsem dostala echo o podezřelé aktivitě po trase, nic víc.“  
Nikolaj přešlapuje, jako kdyby měl pod nohama rozžhavené uhlíky. Mise se mu bortí pod rukama.  
Změť hlasů.  
„… zkontrolovali jste mobily…“  
„… prohledat auta…“  
„… nikdo mě krucinál neslyšel, máš mě za pitomce?“  
„Jestli nevyjedeme na čas, bude jasné, že víme o tom úniku,“ ozve se Nataša. „Převezu Yazdaniho přes hory.“  
„Kudy?“ chytí se Nikolaj.  
„Tou cestou, kterou jsme jeli my.“  
„Je nepřehledná,“ namítne Světlana.  
„Znám trasu. Budeme venku, než vy dojedete k pasti.“ Nataša je nejlepší z jednotky.  
Nikolaj jí hodí klíčky od auta.  
„Kde je Brajlovský?“ zeptá se nechápavě Yazdani, když si Nataša sedá vedle něj.  
„Změna plánu.“  
Zadním okénkem vidí Nikolaje. Vypadá docela vyděšeně. Na rozdíl od Světlany. 

_O dva týdny dříve_  
Když má vaše kolegyně narozeniny, zajdete po práci do hospody. Nebo otevřete odpoledne v kanceláři flašku. Pokud jste Rusové, bude to flaška vodky. Pokud pracujete na ústředí KGB, otevřete flašku vodky a pijete, ale ne příliš. Jednou se dostanete do stadia, kdy předstíráte před vlastními kolegy, že jste opilí pod obraz a nemáte co vyžvanit.  
Nikolaj Brajlovský má co vyžvanit. Nataša předstírá, že jí to dojde za pár let.  
„Brzy mě odlifrujou na analytické,“ vykládá zrovna Světlana. „Začínám na tohle být moc stará.“  
„Stará škola,“ broukne Max z analytického, kterého nejspíš přitáhl Nikolaj.  
Světlana zvedne oči ke stropu.  
„Stará škola?“ zeptá se Nataša.  
Max se doširoka usměje. Kořist spolkla návnadu. „Proti SHIELDu jsme sto let za opicema. My si myslíme, jak jsme špičkový. Ty jsi nejlepší operativec v celý týhle budově. Ztřískáš na počkání deset chlapů do hranatý kuličky. To jsem uměl taky. Jenže pak narazíš na vylepšenýho a jsi v háji. Máš páteř na tři kusy a rozmlácenou hlavu, než se stihneš leknout.“  
„Seřezali tě železnou tyčí?“ zeptá se Gríša z Natašiny jednotky se smíchem.  
„Pokud máš kovovou paži, nepotřebuješ tyč.“  
„Nezačínej zase s tou historkou,“ řekne Světlana. „Kdoví, co se stalo. Měls těžký zranění hlavy. Myslela jsem, že to nepřežiješ.“  
Nataša si dá nohy na židli, ze které právě vstala Světlana. „Ten chlap neexistuje. Je to městská legenda. Duch.“  
Max se zatváří dotčeně.  
„Vylepšený existujou,“ řekne najednou Nikolaj. „Co ten sniper od SHIELDu? Prej má transfokátor v oku. Viděli ho v Berlíně střílet potmě na tři sta metrů bez dalekohledu. Bílá smrt hadr. A co Kapitán Amerika?“  
Několik zvednutých obočí. Nataša se zazubí na Světlanu, která si nemá kam sednout.  
„Počkej, to není městská legenda?“ zeptá se Gríša.  
Nataša sundá nohy ze Světlaniny židle. Když se Světlana posadí, Nataša si opře nohy o její stehna.  
„Ne. Padl v pětačtyřicátým,“ řekne Max. „Větší starosti mi dělá SHIELD. Ve čtyřicátejch měli jeho. Kde myslíš, že jsou teď?“  
„To dává smysl,“ připustí Nataša. „Zatím seš ale jedinej, kdo nějakýho vylepšeného potkal, a kdoví jestli.“  
„Nebo je jedinej, kdo potkal vylepšenýho a přežil to,“ namítne kupodivu Nikolaj. „SHIELD bych nepodceňoval.“  
Po třetím panáku nevymyslíte rozumný protiargument.  
„Co teda radíš?“ zeptá se Světlana, která za pár týdnů končí s prací v terénu a vylepšení už nebudou její starost.  
„Maxi?“ řekne Nikolaj místo odpovědi.  
„Jít jim z cesty a doufat, že nejdou po vás,“ vysype Max pohotově, jako kdyby tu otázku celou dobu čekal. „Ten s kovovou paží si mě nevšímal, dokud jsem na něj nevyběhl.“  
„To zní logicky.“  
„Jo,“ potvrdí Nikolaj. „Když víte, že nemáte šanci, hlavní je zachránit vlastní krk.“  
Hlavní pravidlo. Nenechat se chytit. Jinak je po vás. Ne hned. Nejen po vás. 

_O rok dříve_  
Nataša zastrčí do mobilu SIM kartu, kterou používá jen pro mezikontinentální hovory se starými kontakty Z KGD. Spousta čísel už je dávno mrtvá. Max Turgeněv je z analytického oddělení. Nataša si s ním vyměnila číslo několik týdnů předtím, než přeběhla k SHIELDu.  
„Rád tě slyším. Dneska ráno dorazila zpráva, že jsi ten poprask ve Washingtonu nepřežila.“ Neveselý smích.  
„Mně dorazil dáreček.“ Nataša se nesměje vůbec. Na stole má otevřenou složku, kterou před hodinou vyzvedla z mrtvé schránky na nádraží, načatou láhev a prázdnou sklenku. „Kde jsi to našel?“  
„Přistálo mi to předloni na stole. Podezřelej barák v Kyjevě, žádný použitelný stopy. Sporná pravost. Tvůj názor?“  
Tvář na fotografii sedí. Jméno taky. „Nevím. Dávalo by to smysl, že?“ řekne Nataša.  
Lže, jako když tiskne. Svět někdy prostě nedává smysl a pak nemůžete nic dělat nebo někoho zachránit. Nataša to chápe velmi dobře. Steve ještě ne.  
„Tohle mě děsí.“ Povzdech. „Jestli je to pravé, měl jsem vlastně obrovské štěstí.“ Max kdysi býval operativní důstojník. Skončil před dvaceti lety, když jednu misi odskákal s přeraženou páteří, zlomenýma rukama a proraženou lebkou.  
„My oba,“ řekne Nataša a střelí očima po lahvi. Když listovala složkou a začínalo jí to všechno docházet, musela si nalít panáka.  
Nejdůležitější pravidlo: Nenechat se chytit. 

_O tři roky dříve_  
Patoložka v márnici roztáhne zip na černém pytli. Odhalí jen tvář, protože zbytek těla je prostřílený jako řešeto. Tváři je třiadvacet let. Něco se pokazilo. Mrtvý ilegální agent je k ničemu.  
„Grigorij Ivanovič Davydov,“ řekne Nataša. „Vycvičen v Akademii. Minimálně rok byl operativec KGB.“  
„Jste si jistá?“  
„Byl ze stejného oddělení jako já.“ 

_O dva roky dříve_  
Nataša zaklepe na dveře kanceláře v analytickém oddělení KGB. Max se otočí i se židlí. Je v kanceláři sám, jeho kolegyně právě odběhla na kuřáckou pauzu. Nataša se opatrně posadí na její židli. Má břicho plné stehů a v sobě jen takové množství analgetik, aby jí bolest nezastírala myšlení.  
„Ahoj.“  
Nataša mlčí.  
„Zavěštím si,“ prohodí Max. „Viděla jsi ducha?“ 

_O týden dříve_  
To, co kdysi bývalo Buckym Barnesem, sedí na sedadle spolujezdce a hledí na řadicí páku. Písmeno R a několik čísel. Má dojem, že se učil řídit s podobnou pákou, jen převody končily čtyřkou a ne šestkou, a že se páka dá vyřadit na neutrál.  
„Co je tohle?“ zeptá se.  
Mezi trojicí lidí v autě proběhne vlna znepokojení. Zeptá se ještě jednou. Rusky.  
„Manuální převodovka,“ odpoví řidič. 

V tentýž okamžik se Světlana Kotova tiše modlí a polyká slzy. Sedí na zadním sedadle auta Nikolaje Brajlovského a její paži zalévá záplava Natašiných rudých vlasů. Další rudá záplava se rozprostírá na dívčině tričku a džínách, ale nejsou to vlasy. Okno spolujezdce je otevřené dokořán a je průvan. Nikolaj v autě nikdy nevětrá. Spoléhá na klimatizaci.  
„Jak je na tom?“ ptá se Nikolaj.  
„Zavři kurva to okno!“ vyjede na něj Světlana. 

_O dvě hodiny dříve_  
Je horko. Na středním východě je vždycky pěkně horko. Výbušné prostředí. Doslova. Šedivějící muž jménem Yazdani, který sedí v autě a hází nervózní pohledy po skupině operativních důstojníků venku, má v hlavě důležité informace o íránském jaderném programu a je ochotný je předat KGB.  
„Jak to mám vědět?“ rozčiluje se Světlana, která má za chvíli jet s Natašou v autě. „Právě jsem dostala echo o podezřelé aktivitě po trase, nic víc.“  
Nikolaj přešlapuje, jako kdyby měl pod nohama rozžhavené uhlíky. Mise se mu bortí pod rukama.  
Změť hlasů.  
„… zkontrolovali jste mobily…“  
„… prohledat auta…“  
„… nikdo mě krucinál neslyšel, máš mě za pitomce?“  
„Jestli nevyjedeme na čas, bude jasné, že víme o tom úniku,“ ozve se Nataša. „Převezu Yazdaniho přes hory.“  
„Kudy?“ chytí se Nikolaj.  
„Tou cestou, kterou jsme jeli my.“  
„Je nepřehledná,“ namítne Světlana.  
„Znám trasu. Budeme venku, než vy dojedete k pasti.“ Nataša je nejlepší z jednotky.  
Nikolaj jí hodí klíčky od auta.  
„Kde je Brajlovský?“ zeptá se nechápavě Yazdani, když si Nataša sedá vedle něj.  
„Změna plánu.“  
Zadním okénkem vidí Nikolaje. Vypadá docela vyděšeně. Na rozdíl od Světlany. 

_O dva týdny dříve_  
Když má vaše kolegyně narozeniny, zajdete po práci do hospody. Nebo otevřete odpoledne v kanceláři flašku. Pokud jste Rusové, bude to flaška vodky. Pokud pracujete na ústředí KGB, otevřete flašku vodky a pijete, ale ne příliš. Jednou se dostanete do stadia, kdy předstíráte před vlastními kolegy, že jste opilí pod obraz a nemáte co vyžvanit.  
Nikolaj Brajlovský má co vyžvanit. Nataša předstírá, že jí to dojde za pár let.  
„Brzy mě odlifrujou na analytické,“ vykládá zrovna Světlana. „Začínám na tohle být moc stará.“  
„Stará škola,“ broukne Max z analytického, kterého nejspíš přitáhl Nikolaj.  
Světlana zvedne oči ke stropu.  
„Stará škola?“ zeptá se Nataša.  
Max se doširoka usměje. Kořist spolkla návnadu. „Proti SHIELDu jsme sto let za opicema. My si myslíme, jak jsme špičkový. Ty jsi nejlepší operativec v celý týhle budově. Ztřískáš na počkání deset chlapů do hranatý kuličky. To jsem uměl taky. Jenže pak narazíš na vylepšenýho a jsi v háji. Máš páteř na tři kusy a rozmlácenou hlavu, než se stihneš leknout.“  
„Seřezali tě železnou tyčí?“ zeptá se Gríša z Natašiny jednotky se smíchem.  
„Pokud máš kovovou paži, nepotřebuješ tyč.“  
„Nezačínej zase s tou historkou,“ řekne Světlana. „Kdoví, co se stalo. Měls těžký zranění hlavy. Myslela jsem, že to nepřežiješ.“  
Nataša si dá nohy na židli, ze které právě vstala Světlana. „Ten chlap neexistuje. Je to městská legenda. Duch.“  
Max se zatváří dotčeně.  
„Vylepšený existujou,“ řekne najednou Nikolaj. „Co ten sniper od SHIELDu? Prej má transfokátor v oku. Viděli ho v Berlíně střílet potmě na tři sta metrů bez dalekohledu. Bílá smrt hadr. A co Kapitán Amerika?“  
Několik zvednutých obočí. Nataša se zazubí na Světlanu, která si nemá kam sednout.  
„Počkej, to není městská legenda?“ zeptá se Gríša.  
Nataša sundá nohy ze Světlaniny židle. Když se Světlana posadí, Nataša si opře nohy o její stehna.  
„Ne. Padl v pětačtyřicátým,“ řekne Max. „Větší starosti mi dělá SHIELD. Ve čtyřicátejch měli jeho. Kde myslíš, že jsou teď?“  
„To dává smysl,“ připustí Nataša. „Zatím seš ale jedinej, kdo nějakýho vylepšeného potkal, a kdoví jestli.“  
„Nebo je jedinej, kdo potkal vylepšenýho a přežil to,“ namítne kupodivu Nikolaj. „SHIELD bych nepodceňoval.“  
Po třetím panáku nevymyslíte rozumný protiargument.  
„Co teda radíš?“ zeptá se Světlana, která za pár týdnů končí s prací v terénu a vylepšení už nebudou její starost.  
„Maxi?“ řekne Nikolaj místo odpovědi.  
„Jít jim z cesty a doufat, že nejdou po vás,“ vysype Max pohotově, jako kdyby tu otázku celou dobu čekal. „Ten s kovovou paží si mě nevšímal, dokud jsem na něj nevyběhl.“  
„To zní logicky.“  
„Jo,“ potvrdí Nikolaj. „Když víte, že nemáte šanci, hlavní je zachránit vlastní krk.“  
Hlavní pravidlo. Nenechat se chytit. Jinak je po vás. Ne hned. Nejen po vás.


	2. N(eutral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malé intermezzo před chronologickou kapitolou.

_1936_  
V Evropě svítá na další válku. Dvojice kluků čekajících na zkoušku o tom má jen matné tušení. Zkoušející úředník má půlku rodiny z matčiny strany v Evropě a něco o tom ví. Oba adepti na řidičské oprávnění se narodili v roce, kdy skončila velká světová válka. Možná za pár let přijde další. Možná tihle dva kluci narukují. Možná se vrátí v pořádku. Relativně. Nikdo se z velké války nevrátil zcela v pořádku. Možná padnou. Teď mají nervy v kýblu jen ze zkoušky v autoškole.   
Zkoušející obsadí zadní sedadlo vpravo, aby viděl řidiči pod ruce. Jeden adept na řidiče, ten drobný světlovlasý, si sedá vedle něj. Ten druhý dopředu na místo řidiče. Dvakrát srovná zpětné zrcátko, otočí klíčky v zapalování a šlápne na plyn. Auto se nepohne ani o píď. Kluk povytáhne obočí, šlápne na plyn znovu a zjistí, že zapomněl zařadit jedničku.


	3. D(opředu)

_Před sedmi lety_  
Rádiové ticho znamená, že všichni vypnou mobily a vytáhnou z nich baterie. Nikolaj to udělal s jedním mobilem. Druhý zapne poprvé za celou dobu, co ho vlastní. Chvíli váhá. Ať udělá cokoliv, všechno skončí špatně. Může ohrozit důležitou misi, tu tajnou. Nebo Natašu.  
Jede sám. Naštěstí. Zpomalí, aby auto před ním dostalo náskok a nikdo na něj neviděl zpětným zrcátkem. Vytočí číslo, které má uložené pouze v hlavě. Mobil zapne na hlasitý poslech a schová do vnitřní kapsy bundy.  
Jakmile ukončí hovor, setře z mobilu otisky prstů a zabalí jej do kusu látky. Když je na chvíli mimo dohled ostatních, sevře levačkou volant, natáhne se k okénku spolujezdce a vší silou mrští balíček ven z okénka, přes svodidla a dolů ze srázu. 

Nataša se vyzná v psychologii. Proti lidem se dá skvěle využít už samotný fakt, že jsou to lidé. Pokud chcete, aby na vás nikdo nekoukal, popadněte nejbližšího kolegu a začněte ho líbat. Chcete-li vzbudit pozornost, popadněte nejbližší kolegyni a udělejte totéž.  
Pokud na vás někdo míří pistolí, podívejte se na něj. Ideálně do očí. Většinou ho znejistíte a získáte cenný zlomek vteřiny času.  
Někdo je přesně osm metrů od Nataši za svodidly, má kovovou paži a tenhle trik na něj nefunguje.

Nataša se na chvíli probere v jedoucím autě, je přikrytá dekou a někoho se opírá. Sáhne po pistoli a vzápětí je zlitá studeným potem. Nemá ani nůž. Píská jí v uších.  
„Nehýbej se. Ztratila jsi hodně krve.“  
Zaostří a uvidí náramek ze zelených perliček, který před pár dny dala Světlaně k narozeninám. Pak už nevidí nic. 

Večer Nikolaj vytáhne z lednice láhev a ani se neobtěžuje hledáním skleničky. Má obrovskou chuť se opít. Ví, že jednou se to stát muselo. Jakkoliv. Jen ne Nataša.  
O několik kilometrů dál si nahne přímo z lahve Světlana Kotova a myslí na otevřené okno v Nikolajově autě.  
Nataša se probere v nemocnici v jednadvacet hodin a třicet šest minut. Čas vidí na digitálních hodinách na přístroji, který kreslí její tep. Ví, že něco je velmi špatně. Nikomu to neřekne. 

_O týden později_  
Nataša a Max si sednou s kelímky kávy na lavičku v parku. Nataše zastírá smysly bolest a chvíli sedí a dýchá, než je zase schopná myslet. Neměla by se příliš hýbat, ale když pracujete v utajení a nevíte, komu věřit, nic jiného vám nezbývá.  
„Nenašla jsem vůbec nic,“ řekne Maxovi. „Zkusila jsem vyhledávání obličeje podle parametrů a pak to prošla jedno po druhém. Projela jsem nezvěstné agenty za posledních patnáct let. Pak zabité ve službě. Nakonec jsem roztáhla rozmezí na dvacet let a věk od dvaceti do pětačtyřiceti. Dokonce i naše vlastní lidi. Kdybys mi dal přístupy…“  
„Už jsem to udělal. Dal jsem ti je, když jsem viděl, co děláš.“  
Nataša se napije, aby získala čas. „Proč?“ zeptá se pak.  
„Udělal bych totéž, kdybych tomu parchantovi viděl do ksichtu,“ pokrčí rameny Max. „Tajně jsem doufal, že něco najdeš.“

 _O osm dní později_  
Světlana Kotova zastavuje na křižovatce v Minsku. Jedna z posledních misí. Oranžová na semaforu přeskočí v červenou, ještě než Světlana stihne vjet do křižovatky. Křižovatka je do kopce a semafor podivně seřízený. Na zelenou projedou maximálně tři auta s rychlou akcelerací.  
Červená. Světlana sklopí stínítko. Slunce je nízko.  
Kulka z ostřelovací pušky prorazí přední sklo a zasáhne ji přímo do srdce.  
Identifikovat ji přijede Nataša, protože z celého oddělení je jako jediná mimo službu. Dostane několik igelitových sáčků s osobními věcmi. V jednom jsou čtyři fotky z automatu v moskevském metru a v dalším náramek ze zelených perliček.

 _O šest týdnů později_  
Nataša cítí v kostech, že ji někdo sleduje. Rozhlédne se a upře pohled na všechna místa, kde by se mohl usadit sniper. Tentokrát to funguje.  
Doma zkontroluje papírek mezi dveřmi, taser v jedné zimní botě a nahrávací zařízení v druhé. Nikde nerozsvěcuje. Když si ohřívá v mikrovlnce jídlo, projede záznamy z minikamery nad věšákem.  
Večer jde s celou partou do baru. Chybí Světlana. U pultu sedí asi pětatřicetiletý muž. Nataša ho nikdy neviděla. On se ani jednou nepodívá jejich směrem. Stačí mu zrcadlo za barem. Nataša vyhledá očima jeho tvář. Několikrát. Mohla na něj upozornit svoji jednotku. Mohl ji sejmout z bezpečné vzdálenosti.  
O dvě rundy později Nataša předstíraně nejistě vstane, porazí židli a zasměje se na celé kolo. Přisedne k agentovi u baru, obejme ho kolem pasu a kousne do ucha.  
„Předstírej, že se známe,“ zašeptá.  
Když agentovi vytahuje z vnitřní kapsy bundy pistoli, on se vzpamatuje a popadne ji za zápěstí. „Jdeme.“ Američan. CIA. Možná SHIELD. 

Nataša si rozčísne prsty mokré vlasy. Barva chytila dobře. Pak dá do umyvadla noviny, vezme nůžky a zkrátí si vlasy o dvacet centimetrů. Vytáhne dva balíčky barevných kontaktních čoček. Podívá se do zrcadla a vybere ty tmavohnědé.  
„Poznávám tě,“ řekne sniper. Pracuje pro SHIELD. Prý má víc sestřelů než Simo Häyhä. Používá volací znak Hawkeye a jmenuje se Clint Barton, ale možná nic z toho není pravda.  
„Až si natočím vlasy a nasadím čočky, nepoznáš mě.“  
„Máš to nalevo křivé.“  
„Vzadu nejspíš taky. Je to hodně vidět?“  
„Ano. Srovnám ti to.“ S naprostou samozřejmostí vezme v koupelně nůžky na vlasy, hřeben a ručník.  
„Kolik jim je?“ zeptá se Nataša, když sedí na židli a snaží se nehýbat.  
„Sestře? Je o pět let mladší.“  
Nataša zachytí několik drobných náznaků, že jí lže, a že narazila na něco, co je pro něj velmi důležité.  
„Jak ti mám věřit, že sis to rozmyslel?“  
„V opačném případě bych se k tobě nepřiblížil ani na dvacet metrů. Na to jsi příliš nebezpečná.“  
„Ten člověk, co mě postřelil, byl taky od vás?“ zeptá se Nataša, když si nasazuje kontaktní čočky a hledí na sebe do zrcadla. Hawkeye jí sestřihl vlasy ještě o pět centimetrů. Vypadá to velmi dobře.  
„O tom nic nevím.“  
„Ten druhý vylepšený.“  
„Nikdo druhý…“ Zarazil se pozdě.  
Takže ji v Íránu přepadl někdo zevnitř KGB. Jiná možnost není. Nataša bude muset zmizet co nejrychleji, jestli se s ním nechce střetnout znovu. Nemá proti němu šanci.  
„Vím to jistě. Dokud jsem nepřijel, netušil jsem, že jsi mimo službu.“ Opře se o zeď vedle dveří do koupelny. „Já své organizaci věřím. Nerozhlížím se po sniperech, když vyjdu na ulici. Nepředstírám před vlastními lidmi, že jsem namol. Nedávám mezi dveře papírek a nemám na ně namířenou kameru.“ Úsměv. „Všiml jsem si.“  
Nataša mlčí a natáčí si vlasy.  
Hawkeye kývne k pootevřeným dveřím do Světlanina pokoje. „Máš spolubydlící. Kdy přijde?“  
„Nepřijde.“ 

_O týden později_  
Nick Fury zůstává ještě chvíli potom, co vypne nahrávání. Důležité rozhovory o ničem. Občasné přemýšlení nahlas. Nataša se uvelebí na pohovce. Sezení s nohama na zemi jí nikdy nebylo pohodlné. Má však jednu nespornou výhodu – v případě ohrožení jste velmi rychle na nohou. Už dlouho si nesedla jinak.  
Nataša si jde nalít sklenici vody. V křesle sedí muž o pár let starší než ona. Nataša má po několikahodinovém náročném výslechu zpomalený mozek, takže si až po dvou vteřinách uvědomí, že ho zná. Jmenuje se Phil Coulson. Na klíně má složku a blok s poznámkami se spoustou šipek.  
„Dobrý večer,“ řekne Nataša a zastaví se pohledem na složce v pevné vazbě na stolku vedle Coulsona. „Dopisujete hlášení?“  
„Ne. Třídím staré fotky z archivu SHIELDu.“ Coulson se zazubí a kývne ke složce. „Můžete se podívat.“  
Fotoalbum. První fotky jsou nostalgicky zažloutlé. U některých chybí popisky. Ostatní mají popisky napsané stejným písmem jako poznámky v bloku. Brunetka v uniformě. Sympatický světlovlasý mladík s úsměvem člověka, který ví, že ho někdo fotí. Popiska „Steve Rogers (1918-1945)“. Dva mladí muži s úsměvy lidí, kteří netuší, že je někdo fotí. Steve Rogers a tmavovlasý muž stejného věku. Nataša má nejasný pocit, že ho někde viděla.  
„Kdo je tohle?“ zeptá se Coulsona.  
„Tady chybí popiska.“ Coulson opatrně sundá lístek a připíše jméno James B. Barnes a stejné letopočty jako u Rogerse. 

_O pět let později_  
Bucky Barnes sleduje, jak se hvězdné nebe pomalu otáčí a Polárka stále ukazuje severní pól. Ve skutečnosti je nebe nehybné a směr mění loď. Masa kovu, beden, nákladu a lidí, kteří pracují načerno a používají falešná jména. Většina z nich se večer zašívá někam dolů do podpalubí. Bucky si oblíbil jeden zastrčený kout na horní palubě.  
„Ty vole, to jsem se lekl. Zase taky kempuješ?“ U zábradlí stojí asi dvacetiletý mladík, který ještě před chvílí kouřil hašiš v podpalubí. Zakloní hlavu a chvíli hledí na nebe. „Motá se mi z toho palice. Tobě ne?“  
„Netrpím na mořskou nemoc,“ odpoví Bucky. Vlastní hlas mu zní divně, jako kdyby měl v uších vatu. Zvedne se na nohy, stáhne rukavici z pravé ruky a sáhne na zábradlí. Žádný chlad. Žádný kov. Vnímá jako skrz sklo. Ten pocit zná. Patří do vzpomínek, na které nechce myslet.  
Sejde dolů na spodní palubu a zkusí přitisknout ruku k oknu. Zdá se mu, že okno je z igelitu a uhýbá mu pod prsty. Zabouchá na ně. Duté řinčení okenní tabulky. Uhodí ještě jednou a pořádně. Střepy se rozletí všude kolem. Několik mu možná přistane na obličeji, ale necítí je.  
Když mu o chvíli později doktorka pod lampou tahá střepy z ruky, Buckymu připadá, že ruka vůbec není jeho. Bolest vnímá jen jako tupé vlny narážející na skleněnou stěnu, která vyrostla uvnitř jeho vlastní hlavy.

Doktorka ho odchytí druhý den večer nahoře na palubě. Jde najisto. „Tady seš,“ prohlásí bez známky překvapení. V ruce drží láhev. Je z ní upito. To zase nepřekvapí Buckyho. „Měl ses přijít ukázat s tou rukou. Loď je blbý místo na hraní na schovávanou.“  
„Je to v pořádku.“  
„Ukaž.“  
Sundá rukavici z pravačky. Žádný obvaz. Žádné šrámy.  
„Druhou.“ Zní to jako „vole“.  
„Už se to zahojilo.“  
„Co máš s druhou rukou?“  
„Experimentální protéza.“  
„Aha.“ Lok z láhve. „Seš vylepšenej?“  
On mlčí.  
„Já jsem ožralá stará ženská. Co tady děláš ty?“  
Chvilka nepříjemného ticha.  
„Vypadni z týhle žumpy. Než tě semele na sračky.“

 _O rok později_  
Auto tiše zastaví na kraji vozovky uprostřed doků a ničeho. Tmavomodrý Renault, přesně jako Buckymu řekli po telefonu. Nenápadné auto. Uvnitř jeden člověk. Nikde nikdo podezřelý ani žádné další auto. Bucky stále neví, zda se rozhodl správně. Možnosti byly jen dvě – špatná a horší. Ještě může couvnout. Má na sobě starou mikinu, nepromokavý kabát a seprané džíny roztržené na koleni. Na hlavě kšiltovku a kapuci, zpod které vytáhl pár pramenů vlasů. Spolehlivé, pokud chcete, aby na vás lidi moc nekoukali a obcházeli vás obloukem. Řidič Renaultu přibrzdí, ale nevypne motor a nesundá ruce z volantu. Když Bucky přijde blíž a zaklepe na zpětné zrcátko, řidič si viditelně oddechne.  
„Myslel jsem, že přijde někdo starší,“ prohodí řidič. „Alec Hillary.“  
Bucky zapřemýšlí, o kolik let skutečně zestárl. Poslední narozeniny slavil ve čtyřiačtyřicátém na frontě. U potoka v lese vyměnil s několika německými vojáky cigarety za pár lahví piva. Když odcházel, jeden mu špatnou angličtinou popřál všechno nejlepší.  
„Řeknete mi aspoň, jak se jmenujete?“ ozve se řidič po chvíli.  
„Ne.“

 _O tři dny později_  
Bucky se skrz sklo uvnitř své vlastní hlavy snaží soustředit na Natašu Romanovou. Nepoznává ji, ale to nic neznamená. Nevzpomíná si na mnoho věcí, a teprve poslední dny zjistil, jak mnoho. Někdy mu stačí zaslechnout určitou kombinaci slov, zahlédnout povědomé místo nebo člověka, a vzpomínky se vynořují jako záblesky. Někdy nepomůže nic.  
Velící důstojník mluví potichu. Romanova dostatečně nahlas, aby důstojník věděl, že Bucky slyší každé její slovo.  
„… pole působnosti vám rozhodně nenarušujeme, jde o aktivity Hydry v Evropě. Potřebujeme jeho znalosti stejně jako vy, a oba dva dobře víme, že jste došli do slepé uličky. Nevíte, co se stane, až mu napálíte elektrošoky do hlavy nebo kdovíco do krve. My máme velmi dobrou představu a také metody, po kterých bude schopný vypovídat…“  
Když odjíždějí, sklo se stále odmítá rozpustit. Někdy to trvá jen pár minut, někdy i pár dní. Bucky se opře loktem o dveře a má dojem, že se každou chvíli proboří, protože dveře jsou z papíru. Konečky prstů se dotkne bočního okénka. Chlad vnímá jako skrz vatu. Ale vnímá. 

Steve postaví na stůl před Buckyho sklenici vody a sedne si naproti. Bucky už zase vnímá svět normálně, ale mlčí. Steve dlouho taky. Romanova přechází sem a tam za otevřenými prosklenými dveřmi a drží si na uchu telefon. Do místnosti vejde mladá žena v černém, věnuje jim oběma zkoumavý pohled a zamíří do kuchyně.  
Romanova najednou zvýší hlas. „Fajn, třeba si vzpomene. V každém případě tady potřebujeme kohokoliv. Je nás ještě pořád málo. Někdo nám chybí. Víš to stejně dobře jako já. A jestli víš, kde je, tam mi to krucinál řekni.“ Chvíli poslouchá, pak strčí mobil do kapsy a projde společenskou místnosti někam do domu.  
„Chcete taky kafe?“ obrátí se na ně dívka. Když oba přikývnou, vytáhne další dva hrnky a něco přepne na kávovaru. Do svého hrnku si nalije trochu whisky z načaté láhve na baru.  
„Kouknu se po cukru,“ řekne Steve. „Pořád si dáváš jednu kostku, že?“  
„Ne.“ 

Vanda z kuchyně přehlédne situaci. Napětí mezi těma dvěma by se dalo sekat mačetou.  
„Jdu si zapálit,“ řekne najednou ona. „Jdete taky?“  
„Já ano.“  
Steve povytáhne obočí. Vanda překvapená není.  
Bucky třikrát naprázdno cvakne zapalovačem, než se mu povede vykřesat plamínek. V mihotavém světle se na Vandu usmívá Pietrův koutek oka a hrana čelisti.  
Vanda típne cigáro a jde si nalít panáka. 

_O čtyři měsíce později_  
Vanda vdechne večerní chlad. Srdce jí budí jako o závod. Za ní cvakne klika prosklených dveří do společenské místnosti. Měl zůstat sedět.  
„Neopakuj to,“ řekne Vanda. „Neříkej nic.“

 _O týden později_  
Vanda načne láhev whisky a nalije si rovnou dvojitého panáka. Večerní sklenka. Zvyk. Některými obdobími lidského života je lepší se tak trochu propít. Jde si sednout na gauč. Nikdo tady není. Nesejde na tom. Vanda je sama i uprostřed společnosti. Její druhá polovina je nenávratně pryč.  
Upije ze sklenky a zvedne hlavu, protože slyší vrznout dveře. Bucky. Věděla, že se tady objeví. Možná na něj čekala. Sama neví.  
„Ještě tě to neomrzelo?“ zeptá se. Nechce se jí vstávat. Sklenku odlevituje na stůl. Už se ani nemusí příliš soustředit.  
„Steve jel na otočku do Washingtonu,“ řekne on.  
„Nic jsi mu neřekl?“  
Bucky zavrtí hlavou.  
„Někdo by měl vědět…“ Vanda se vzpamatuje. „Jedna nula pro tebe. Tohle mě začíná bavit.“  
„Mě ne,“ řekne tiše on.  
„Mě nebaví mlátit své přátele do hlavy.“  
Jedna věc je zkoušet si svůj talent na neznámých lidech, které jí předhazovali v Hydře. Druhá věc je ubližovat jediným lidem, které na světě má.  
„Zkoušela jsi to na ostatní? Tady?“  
„Ano. Abychom byli připravení na cokoliv.“  
„Jsem jediný, kdo tím neprošel.“  
„Protože jsme skončili dřív, než ses přidal. Na tohle se nedá rozumně připravit. Myslíš, že víš, co máš v hlavě?“  
„Amnézie, posttraumatický stres, občas derealizace, mírná deprese, mírná mánie. Možná nenávratná poškození.“ Bucky pokrčí rameny. „Na světě existují dva lidé, kteří přežili dlouhodobou hibernaci. Steve měl neuvěřitelné štěstí, že to zvládl bez následků. Druhý jsem já.“  
„Takže jsi v háji,“ konstatuje Vanda. „Protože si myslíš, že víš, co máš v hlavě. Myslíš si, že jsi připravený.“  
„Ne,“ řekne on. „Chci zjistit, co mám v hlavě.“  
„Proč?“  
„Zkus si představit, že…“ Zavrtí hlavou. „Potkáš někoho, koho vidíš poprvé v životě. Ten člověk ti řekne tvé jméno, mluví o tvém předchozím životě, a ty v tu chvíli víš, že má pravdu. Začne ti to všechno docházet. Nevíš, co máš dělat. Víš, že je s tebou něco špatně. Pak si uvědomíš, že tě někdo ovládal. Nemáš tušení, jak dlouho. Svět kolem tebe je úplně jiný. Začnou se ti vracet vzpomínky a je to ještě horší. Uslyšíš nějaké slovní spojení, něco zahlédneš, najednou se ti vybavují další a další obrazy. Lidé, tváře. Nechceš vidět nic dalšího, ale víš, že dříve nebo později to zase přijde. Jen nevíš kdy. Jednu věc víš. Někde ve tvé hlavě je důležitá informace.“  
„Jak důležitá?“  
„Ptali se mě na to v CIA. Několikrát. Hydra má krtka v KGB. Nejspíš tam ještě pořád je.“  
Vanda se zhluboka nadechne. Možná dělá obrovskou chybu. „Něco ti povím. Když se někomu – komukoliv – povídám do tváře, vidím v ní části tváře mého bratra. Vždycky se to stane. Chci to vypnout. Nejde to.“ Nádech. „Jestli můžu pomoct aspoň tobě…“ 

„Nezdržuj se počítáním prstů, saháním na sklo a podobnými věcmi. Nebude to fungovat. Víš jistě, že mě uslyšíš?“  
„Oslov mě jménem. Mám ověřené, že to funguje. Ještě v Hydře.“  
Vanda kývne. „Soustřeď se. Nezavírej oči, neohlížej se a nikam nechoď. Cokoli uvidíš, není reálné. Nezapomeň na to.“  
V duchu napočítá do tří a natáhne ruku k němu. Příliš slabý náboj. Bucky sykne bolestí, trhne sebou, narazí tváří na Vandinu ruku a část náboje přeskočí zpátky. Vanda si promne prsty. Dostat ránu zpátky. Už vážně vychází ze cviku.  
„Promiň, to nemělo vůbec bolet,“ řekne Vanda rychle.  
„Nic se neděje.“ Musí ho brnět polovina krku.  
„Nepovedlo se.“ Párkrát zkusmo hodí náboj do vzduchu. Jde to. Tázavě se podívá na Buckyho, ale ten je rozhodnutý. Už dva týdny. 

Druhá rána nebolí a nestane se nic. Čekal propad do jiné reality. Cokoliv. Sedí na pohovce, venku svítá a Vanda je pryč. Musel tady sedět aspoň pět hodin. Cítí se nejvíc přítomen v tomhle světě a tomhle těle za posledních několik let.  
Projde dveřmi do chodby.  
Chodba tam vůbec není.  
Zavře oči. Má pocit, že tohle by neměl dělat. Když je otevře, laboratoř je tady pořád a už není prázdná. Rozřezaná mrtvola, kterou zrovna odklízeli, když jednomu vojákovi lámal ruku a druhému čelist a dělil ho zlomek vteřiny od rány elektrickým proudem. První z mnoha.  
Záblesk. Hučení vlaku mizí v dáli. Proti vší logice je naživu. Levou ruku má napadrť. Tuhle vzpomínku poznává. Další, vykachlíkovaná místnost, deka přes ramena, nějaký hlas se ho ptá, jak se jmenuje, jaké je dnešní datum a co si pamatuje naposledy. Tuhle vzpomínku nepoznává.  
Kde je Vanda?  
Vycouvá dveřmi zpátky. Ocitne se ve tmě. Les? Ve stínech se hýbe. Něco. Strašlivého. Z mraků vykoukne srpek měsíce, zkroutí se do vlny a rozletí oblohou. Když se Bucky nadechne, do plic se mu zabodnou ledové krystalky.  
Vanda. Něco s Vandou. Je to důležité. Pomyslí na mrtvolu v laboratoři.  
Proboří se závějí. Chlad se mu obtočí kolem kotníků. Vzápětí ho cosi stáhne dolů pod sníh. Proboří se ledem. Možná je to sklo. Pod ním ledová voda.  
Je to jen halucinace. Musí zpátky.  
Nemůže zpátky.

„Bucky? Vůbec mě nevnímáš, že?“ Vanda s ním zatřese, ale on nereaguje. „Vrať se zpátky. Už to trvá dlouho.“  
Nesmím panikařit. Nesmím. Panikařit.  
Vanda ví, že má dvě velké slabiny. Jedna jsou její vlastní nezvladatelné emoce. Druhá, že dokáže kohokoliv shodit do jeho soukromého pekla, ale pak už nemůže dělat vůbec nic. Jedině rozředit náboj. Vzít si část zpátky. I s následky.  
Přitiskne Buckymu ruce ke spánkům. Bez váhání a na první pokus. Náboj projede jejíma rukama a zasáhne ji do hlavy. Tvář muže před ní najednou vypadá úplně jinak. Je to její druhá polovina, ta mrtvá.  
Nejsi tady, řekne mu Vanda. Odešel jsi a nechal mě tady samotnou.  
Slza. Pak druhá.  
„Jsi mrtvá celá,“ řekne přelud.  
„Vando,“ promluví jiný hlas. Vanda se toho hlasu chytí a vrátí se do správné reality.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Bucky vypadá vyděšeně.  
Vanda přikývne, protože přes slzy nemůže mluvit.  
On ji obejme a položí jí hlavu na rameno. Vanda neví, co má dělat, a tak ovine paže kolem něj, zavře oči a snaží se neplakat. 

„Může mít člověk sny v hibernaci?“  
„Nemám tušení.“  
„Co si myslíš ty?“  
„Třeba jsi zahlédl něco z kolektivního nevědomí. Nebo tak nějak. Nevím.“ Vanda si obejme kolena a zachvěje se. Sedí na druhém křídle pohovky. Bezpečná vzdálenost. „Co tě dostalo zpátky?“  
Bucky si sáhne oběma rukama na tváře. Mlčení má rozpačitý nádech.  
„Ani já se nedokážu vrátit, když nemám kotvu do reality,“ řekne Vanda. „Nedá se to nijak naučit. Zkoušeli jsme to, ale každý další pokus byl horší. Přestala jsem to zvládat psychicky. Naposledy mě Steve musel odtáhnout ven.“  
Vanda zavře okno. Telekinezí. Pořád je jí zima. Přes opěradlo pohovky je přehozená šedá mikina. Bucky ji podá Vandě.  
„Potřebuji panáka,“ řekne Vanda. 

_O jedenáct hodin později_  
Velící důstojník v bezpečném domě CIA se opře o dveřní rám a tázavě pohlédne na technika u počítače. Romanova sedí vedle a grafům na monitoru nevěnuje pozornost.  
„Analýza hlasu dojela, je to skutečně ten člověk z Hydry a věří tomu, co říká,“ řekne technik přes rameno. „Měl byste si to poslechnout.“  
„Fajn,“ procedí velící důstojník mezi zuby. „Pro tentokrát vám věřím.“  
V chodbě kývne na dva agenty, kteří znuděně posedávají na křeslech. Na skříni leží poskládaná bunda Romanové s pořádnou zátěží zbraní. Romanova všechny tři odhadne pohledem, pokrčí rameny a vytáhne z ponožky pistoli a ze zadní kapsy kalhot tenký nůž z jakési nekovové hmoty. Obojí položí vedle bundy. 

Když Nataša vstoupí do obýváku, Nikolaj Brajlovský sebou trhne leknutím a pak na ni začne nepokrytě zírat. Sedí na pohovce, kde ona kdysi sedávala s nohama stočenýma pod sebe a povídala si s Nickem Furym. Nataša spustí záznam a položí mobil na stolek mezi ní a Nikolajem. Nespěchá, protože chce Nikolajovi poskytnout výhled na Světlanin náramek.  
_„Nevzpomínám si přesně na rok. Pamatuji si všechno, jako kdybych tam vůbec nebyl. Vím, že jsme několik desítek kilometrů od íránských hranic. Cíl se jmenuje Yazdani, viděl jsem jeho fotografii. Bude mít doprovod, další dvě auta. Musím pracovat rychle a beze svědků. Je třeba udržovat nízký profil, Írán je riziková zóna. Mrtví svědkové nebo agenti KGB by vzbudili nežádoucí pozornost. S Yazdanim pojede v autě Nikolaj Brajlovský. Je to náš člověk a je důležitý. Jsme na cestě, když nám přepojují hovor. Je to Brajlovský. Říká: Došlo ke změně. My jsme návnada, cíl jede jinudy. Říká, kudy jede. Je to trasa přes hory. Pak ještě říká, že ho doprovází agentka. Půjde vám z cesty. Ví, že vám má jít z cesty. Odpovídám mu ‚rozumím‘. Měníme místo. Auto není kam uklidit, takže vystoupím ven a auto posílám dál. Pojede objížďkou a pověsí se za cílem s třicetisekundovým oknem. Mám málo času. Yazdani se nesmí dostat k hranicím živý, to je priorita. Doprovod není moje starost, nebude dělat potíže. Mám jen jeden pokus. Prostřílím pneumatiky, oni se snaží brzdit, ale prorazí svodidla a sjíždějí dolů ze srázu. Když se dívám přes svodidla, vidím je oba mimo auto. Vidím Yazdaniho, drží se při zemi za agentkou. Ona mi stojí v cestě a sahá po zbrani. Mířím na jeho hlavu a střílím. Mám šest vteřin, přebíhám silnici, naskakuji do auta a jedeme pryč. Zbytek proběhl bez komplikací. Nikdo nás neviděl. Jen ty.“_  
Mobil zhasne. Konec záznamu. Nikolaj zarývá prsty do pohovky, je bledý a na čele mu raší krůpěje potu. Jeden krok a zlomí ho.  
„Nikdy jsem nepřeběhla, že?“ zašeptá Nataša se slzami na krajíčku. „Pracovala jsem pro Hydru. Celou dobu. Proto mě tehdy v Íránu nechali naživu. Proto mě nikdo nezabil, když jsem utíkala z Evropy.“  
On se nadechne. „Natašo…“ Pak mlčí. „Natašo, neměl jsem jinou možnost. Nemáš tušení, jak daleko Hydra dosáhne. Byl to obchod. Občasné nevýznamné informace výměnou za bezpečí pro nás. Chtěl jsem žít. Mít budoucnost. Ochránit tebe před Hydrou.“  
Nataša čeká, až přejde zcela nepředstíraná nevolnost. „Co ti ostatní, které jsi nechal rozstřílet?“ zeptá se ostře.  
Nikolaj se celý napne, když slyší tu náhlou změnu tónu.  
„Díky,“ řekne Nataša, usměje se na něj, vezme mobil a odejde. 

Po půlhodině jízdy se jí udělá špatně od žaludku. Zastaví na nejbližší benzínce, vylítne z auta a sehne se nad kanálovou mřížkou. Několikrát polkne a zhluboka se nadechne. Pak si sedne na zem a schová hlavu v dlaních. Kolem proběhne hodina.


	4. P(arkování)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog.

Vanda se o půl dvanácté rozloučí se společností a jde dospat probdělou noc. Když jde po schodech, napadne ji, že by měla Buckymu vrátit mikinu, ale usoudí, že to počká do zítřka. 

Bucky odsune další popsaný papír na vršící se hromadu. Zívne, prohrábne si vlasy, nakreslí do bloku vlnu a zakončí ji neumělým mrakem. Zahledí se na papír. Přikreslí pár stromů a sněhových závějí a nakonec obrázek roztrhá na cucky a hodí do odpadkového koše. 

Na čtyřech fotkách z automatu ve stanici moskevského metra Běloruská jsou dvě rozesmáté ženy. Jedné je kolem čtyřicítky, má jemné vrásky kolem očí a rtů a vlnité tmavé vlasy. Zezadu ji objímá dívka se záplavou rezavých kadeří. Nataša uklidí fotky i náramek ze zelených perliček a zavře šuplík.


End file.
